


Trust Me

by Yukito



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets some unwanted help with Andi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper/gifts).



> Just a little treat for you :)

“Andi, wait!” Sam , face long with a distraught frown, took a few steps towards Andi as she walked away in a huff. 

He only managed a few steps before the lighting changed dramatically and there was sun in his eyes. The fact he was supposed to be inside The Bench made the fact he was now squinting even more confusing, but before Sam could register anything more, a voice rang out.

“Women, am I right?”

Sam’s frown lengthened. That was a voice he knew all too well, unfortunately. He turned around, hand over his eyes for shade, and saw the Devil sunbathing next to a really big pool.

“Seriously?” Sam looked at him in disbelief. It was starting to get uncomfortably hot standing in his uniform in whatever tropical place the Devil decided to poof him to.

“What? A guy can’t work on his tan? This isn’t the 1950s anymore, Sammy. Guys can take care of themselves too, you know.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant. I was in the middle of something.”

“Oh, I know.” The Devil said as he took off his sunglasses and looked at Sam. “But, let’s be honest. What you were doing was kind of pathetic, so how I see it, I basically did you a favour.”

“A favour?!” Sam’s voice heightened in disbelief.

“Sure. I mean, come on. What were you going to do? Beg for forgiveness?”

Sam lifted his hands, gesturing to some figment of an idea. “Maybe. Or, I don’t know, explain to her why I missed her birthday. It’s your fault anyways. If you didn’t make me catch a soul last night, I would have been able to make it to dinner like we had planned. For a week.”

The Devil raised his hands up in mock defense. “Hey, don’t look at me. It’s not like I plan for these guys to break loose, you know. And besides, Andi should like your work ethic. It says a lot about a man.”

Sam let out a breath. “Look, if this is all you brought me here to talk about, thanks, but no thanks. I’d like to get back to work.”

“ _Relax_ Sam.” The Devil snapped his fingers and suddenly Sam found himself in a pair of floral board shorts with an umbrella drink in his hand. “You deserve a break.”

It took a moment for Sam to process the fact he had a much less clothes on that a second ago. He looked down at himself – of course the Devil would choose such an unflattering bathing suit pattern – and then back to the man on the lounge chair. 

“Yeah,” He said, “I need a break from _you_.”

“Aw, come on now. Don’t be like that, Sam. You know I only have my best interests in you.”

Sam didn’t think so. It wasn’t like the Devil was very truthful any other day of the week. 

“No, really.” The Devil continued. “I want you to be happy. I think you could do better than Andi, of course, but if you want to settle on someone like that, then.... well... Well, it’ll still bother me, to be honest.”

Sam rolled his eyes again and his hands went to his hips. “I love Andi.”

“Sure, sure. I understand. The power of love.” The Devil accented his words with a punch in the air, then patted the chair next to him. “Come on, sit down. Look. Maybe I did have a tiny little bit to do with you missing that dinner. So let’s talk about how we can fix it.”

Sam hesitated. “...Really?”

“Sure! That’s only fair, right?” The Devil grinned.

Sam hesitated again and then, despite his best judgement, slowly sat down in the plastic chair next to the Devil. He even decided to take a sip of the alcoholic drink that tasted like passion fruit.

“So... how are you going to fix it?” Sam looked at the man expectantly.

“I could kill her?” His hands came up with a big grin as Sam’s face twisted in displeasure. “Kidding, kidding. Jeeze, kid, lighten up, will you?” The Devil shook his head. “Alright. How about I help you get some sort of jewelry to make up for it. Girls like jewelry. Maybe a locket or something, hm?”

Sam’s glare lingered on the Devil for a moment longer before his face relaxed and he took in the idea of a necklace. He had often thought about buying Andi jewelry, he just never had any money to do it. With a locket, he could put their picture in it – that was sentimental, right?

“Okay... yeah. That sounds like a good start.” Sam said with a nod. “And flowers, too. Like, exotic ones.”

“Expensive taste, I like that.” The Devil said as he held out his hands and suddenly a bouquet of exotic flowers and a small jewelry box appeared on the table. “Go on. Tell me what you think.”

Sam paused, then reached for the box. He opened the lid slowly, expecting something to jump out at him like a can of snakes or something, but nothing happened. It was just a necklace. It was a nice necklace, in fact. Sterling silver, he thought, and in the shape of a heart. It opened, too, so he had space to put their picture. Sam looked up to the Devil in slight shock.

“This is really a locket....”

“Yep.” The Devil nodded with amusement.

“And... there’s no strings attached? Or, like, bad juju on this thing?”

“Sam. It’s a locket for your girl and that’s all, I promise.” The Devil put his hand over his heart.

It took him a second as he examined the necklace in his hand. It was hard to trust the Devil, but maybe, just maybe, this time the Devil was being honest. It did seem like an ordinary locket.

“Wow... thanks.”

The Devil smiled back. “You’re welcome. I hate to see you depressed – which is a lot, I know, but it’s true. So, take the locket and go make up. Be happy.”

Sam stood up, still with a look of disbelief on his face, though he nodded. “O-Okay...”

“See you around, Sammy.” The Devil winked and then suddenly Sam found himself back inside The Bench in his uniform, though he had in his arms a bouquet and the necklace. Of course, if he had seen the smirk on the Devil’s face as he disappeared, Sam might have thought twice about giving Andi the necklace, but he didn’t. All Sam knew right now was he needed to make up for last night and the locket was going to do just that.

...probably.


End file.
